1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallurgical ladles employed in the transfer of molten metal and more particularly to such a ladle having an improved tilting lug assembly for engagement by the lifting hook of a crane to tilt the ladle about its trunion axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A metallurgical ladle of the type employed for example in the steel industry to transfer hot metal to a metallurgical furnace or to transfer molten steel from the furnace to a continuous caster or ingot casting operation is conventionally suspended during movement by its trunions from the hooks of a main travelling crane hoist. The trunions and crane hooks also provide a pivotal axis about which the ladle can be tilted to teem the molten metal or to dump slag. To tilt the ladle, an auxiliary crane engages a tilting lug located on the outer sidewall of the ladle at a position approximately 90.degree. from the trunion axis.
The prior art tilting lugs conventionally include a hooking link having an eye projecting outwardly from the side of the ladle in position to be engaged by the hook of the auxiliary crane. The link is pivoted at its end opposite the eye either to a rigid support bracket on the sidewall of the ladle or to a chain or other linkage mechanism to a lug on the bottom of the ladle. A bracket on the side of the ladle normally releasably supports the hooking link when not engaged by the auxiliary crane hook.
The tilting lugs of the prior art metallurgical ladles generally have included some rigid structure projecting laterally from the ladle sidewall which can engage and be caught on an obstructing structure while the ladle is being manipulated by the crane. For example, in positioning such a ladle on the support station of a slag skimmer, if the ladle is not precisely positioned as it is lowered, the rigid tilting lug structure can strike supporting frame members and cause slag and/or molten steel to splash over the ladle rim. Similarly, in lifting the ladle from the slag skimmer the prior art hooking link or other portions of the tilting lug structure can strike and be caught upon an obstruction, again with the danger of tilting the ladle and spilling a portion of the contents. The spilling of molten metal not only presents a hazard to personnel, but also can damage auxiliary equipment and cause substantial loss due to repairs and down time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved metallurgical ladle which avoids the shortcomings of the prior art ladles outlined above.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved metallurgical ladle having a tilting lug mounted on one sidewall and including a hooking link normally projecting substantially horizontally from the ladle sidewall and being pivoted for tilting movement both upwardly and downwardly upon engaging an obstruction during lowering or lifting whereby the danger of inadvertent tilting of the ladle and spilling of the contents is greatly reduced.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a tilting arrangement wherein the pivoted hooking link is supported by a rigid bracket structure mounted on the ladle sidewall, which bracket structure is provided with upper and lower end portions inclined outwardly from the ladle sidewall to preclude the bracket from becoming caught on an obstruction.
Another object is to provide such a ladle in which the hooking link is pivotally mounted on a rigid bracket structure and normally biased to a generally horizontal position for ease of engagement by an auxiliary crane hook and which hooking link may be pivoted either upwardly or downwardly upon engaging an obstruction during lifting or lowering the ladle.